All You Wanna Do is Talk Talk
by kabensi
Summary: Toying with elements of "Showtime". Willow/Kennedy


RATING: PG - I can't get them all dirty just yet. Ask me again tomorrow. =P  
SPOILERS: Showtime  
NOTES: It's just a little projection to pass the time between eps. What happened between the conversation we saw and the next morning.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon made them. They are not mine. Amen. Praise Joss. A good half of the dialogue is straight from the episode.

A speculation on the events that occur during scene changes.

-

Kennedy propped her head up on her hand. "You don't have to do this. Flooring it? In the bag?" She patted the empty space next to her. "Nice big comfy bed. I mean, you oughta know. Your bed."

Willow glanced over at her from her sleeping bag on the floor. "Yeah. No. I know. I'm not… I'm okay." The redhead scrambled for words. Any words. "I like it down here. It's firm!"

Kennedy gave her a disbelieving half-nod. "Funny. You look a little uncomfortable. Or is it just me?"

Willow's first thought was yes. But not really. Kennedy didn't make her uncomfortable. Just nervous. Jittery. "N-no… I'm just… uh… uneasy cause Buffy's out."

"Right." Kennedy let it slide. "How many girls arriving today?"

"Just one. But since Giles has the coven searching for other slayers in waiting to send 'em our way, I bet we'll be seeing a lot more soon enough." Great. More girls.

"So… you're saying I should enjoy having this bed all to myself as long as I can." The bed. Again. Why did they keep having conversations that were sleeping area centric?

Willow made an effort to slightly alter the subject. "It is starting to get a little crowded around here."

"Totally." Kennedy nodded. "And with this many girls, well I'm just saying… we don't get another bathroom in this house soon? Things are gonna get ugly."

Willow smiled. "Sounds like someone had to share mirror time with a bunch of siblings."

"Someone not me. I've only got a half sister. And we didn't have to share. Her bedroom was in a different wing of the house."

"Wing? Your house had wings?"

"Yeah…" Kennedy hated talking about her parents' money. "Just a couple. A few. Our summer home in the Hamptons didn't have any at all! Well… one… actually."

"Huh. Well that's… huh." So, Kennedy came from cash. But the girl had her feet on the ground and didn't seem spoiled at all.

"Nevermind my deal. What's your story, Willow? Witchcraft? Wow, that sounds New Agey."

"No, it's safe to say what I practice is definitely Old Agey."

"Show me a trick."

"A trick?" What kind of trick was Kennedy looking for?

"Pull a rabbit out of something. Or make something float."

"Yeah… Listen… Kennedy, um, it's almost morning and we really need to get some sleep."

"Hey, if I wanted some sleep, I'd be downstairs catching Z's with the other girls."

Willow didn't know quite how to reply. Kennedy had been flirting with her since day one. She liked the brunette... a lot. But was it too soon? Would it be right? 

Tara had been the love of her life. And she was gone. Willow had been incredibly lonely... when she'd had a chance to think about it between threats of Apocalypse.

The witch was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Kennedy had joined her on the floor.

The could-be slayer stretched out next to the redhead. "It's kinda lonely up there."

"Oh. But it's four feet away."

"And it's cold."

"We have more blankets."

"I think the rest of the potentials are using them."

"Oh... uh..."

Kennedy cozied up next to Willow's sleeping bag, claiming part of the pillow for herself. The witch froze, aware of two things: There was a very cute slayer-in-waiting making a move on her. And Willow liked it.

And that's what scared her. Was it okay to want someone else to kiss her? Was it acceptable for her to be attracted to someone new? What if she'd only been good with Tara? What if she was totally misreading Kennedy and she was just friendly. Really friendly. What if—

Willow's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as Kennedy's lips pressed against her own. It wasn't a feather light touch, but it was invading, either. It was a good solid kiss. And Willow kissed back. The brunette's hand stroked her cheek, then slipped back behind the witch's neck.

Kennedy casually grazed her tongue along Willow's bottom lip. The redhead opened her mouth slightly, allowing the psuedo-slayer access. The kiss deepened. Then it slowed to a stop. 

Kennedy kissed the witch's cheek and crawled back up into the bed. "I've been wanting to do that since I got here."

Willow was a little out of breath. "Oh. Kay."

"You wanted to sleep, so I'll stop asking questions. For now." Kennedy winked at her. "And I'm just saying... Nice big comfy bed. All to myself."


End file.
